Je t'aime
by Mrz. Sparrow Turner
Summary: Based on Stephanie Meyers Twilight. At first Will only wanted to be there for her, as a friend. But he couldn't deny it any more. How could he be in love?... - let alone with a girl who had her heart elsewhere? W/E
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note.**

This story is based on Stephanie Meyer's _Twilight.

* * *

  
_

**Elizabeth. January 18, 2008 **

_So it all started here._

As I stood across the road from St Mary's Anglican, watching the students milling in and out of the front gates, I realised, now more than ever, _everything _started had started there in that fucking school. If it wasn't for dad wanting me to do dance as an extra class… if we hadn't even moved to New York in the first place, well I wouldn't be the fucked up depressed anorexic I am today. Well that _is _what everyone thinks of me; why not play along with it? Besides, I don't know who I am anyway. I don't even know what I'm doing on this earth. Why I'm still subconsciously alive when I feel…well, _dead. _

Mostly I wish we had never met. We would never have found each other, fell in love with each other, or lost each other, and everything in between. I still remember his hugs… his kisses… his smell…he smelled luxurious. My memory is full with those thoughts every day. I sort of want to forget about it and start my life over again but…… I can't. I don't _want_ to. I just want to ……think about him. For the rest of my life. Thank god I still remember him…I can't………forget……

I'm thinking maybe I'll change my name. Elizabeth… Wreck or something like that. I'm hardly the swan I used to be. Well no I never _was _a swan anyway…but I'm as far away from it _now _then ever possible. Kaia think's I don't know what a total freak I am these days, but oh, I _so _do know. I just …don't care. I really _do _wish we could be good friends again- it's not that I don't want us to be. It's that I _know _it won't work out. We both know I've forgiven her but it's still not the same anymore.

Anyway, enough of that. I figured out yesterday that if I spent two hours each day wishing for about something that's gone…things that I'll never have ever again- I'd have wasted roughly ten years of my life. Well, assuming that I'd live until around 80, which I highly doubt will happen. So if I die tomorrow… I'd only have wasted a few months in total. That seems a much better outcome. But he told me to "_please stay alive and well. Don't doing anything I wouldn't want you to do Elizabeth. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you because of me". _So I must do that. _Must not kill oneself…must not-_What a silly thought…killing myself. I just amaze myself sometimes…how stupid I am. But how could he say that?

_Everything _happened because of him.

But if he'd just done what I'd asked of him……I would never have to die anyway. I could be with him forever. And ever……………

No, I don't spend my days calculating things and I don't think about him _all _the time…Just most of the time. But I certainly think about dying a lot- heck If can get away from everyone and not worry about anything ever again, why not? But Kaia would probably blame herself for not looking after me or something and then people would be angry at her for not taking me to a psychiatrist or something…or something else.

Apart from my crazy thoughts I work full time at Chanel as a fashion assistant- which is fine by me because I get payed quite a lot of money to tell rich snobs which dress/bag/shoes is suited for which boring occasion. I had applied for a few well known college's but was rejected by all of them. I think I know why. Who wants someone as depressed, lazy person as weird as me in their college? Exactly. Dad tried to send me money, but I ignore him- I don't need him or his money. I can think of a hundred or so perfect reasons for hating him right now if I wanted to.

But I really can't be bothered.

I don't know if they like me or not there. I'm very sure they only hired me because I can fit more than snugly into their clothes, and because I told them I was manager at Burberry before. They seemed impressed but didn't know that I was only manager because my dad owned the goddamn place. He's the executive manager off all of them or something. I don't know what that is but I just remember we were hell rich, all the time. I don't care either.

I know I shouldn't have walked to work today. Aside from getting completely lost, I was left with memories of high school and had a huge blister in each ankle from walking in The Shoes. The Shoes are hell. Everyday I have to wear these five-inch heels that give me the fucks.

The people at Chanel are considerably nicer than the Burberry bitches. I hated them Burberry people along with the uniform (an outrageous gold lamé pant and weird blouse thing) more than anything, even more than the Shoes. They all knew I only got my job there because of my dad. I had no idea what the difference was between wool and cashmere and Egyptian silk. I didn't know anything except that they didn't mind if I heard them bitching about me. Of course I didn't tell my father. Who would? Besides I didn't _want _to work there, dad wanted me to.

So when the big thing happened I ditched my father forever and ever and I'm not ever going to talk to him ever again. I _hate _him. Hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate………hate………

I'm going to hail a cab. I'm nearly going to be late anyway. And I can't get sacked because I'm saving up my own money to find an available apartment to move into- so I can move out of the luxurious one me and Kaia share. The thing with me and Kaia is quite complicating, so I figure its best to move out. If I can find a place, that is.

* * *

Work is okay. I can escape from everything else in my life, while I help old but snobby stuffed-with-botox-faced ladies pick their size (not exactly "help" I guess, since its usually zero) All except that I have to pretend to be bright and happy. I have to walk in The Shoes. I have to make sure I re-apply my makeup every hour in case it runs. My Chanel suit has to be immaculate all the time…and so on.

It was half an hour before we closed, and I was walking about the store, straightening the dainty looking clothes-hangers, polishing the shoes, the usual stuff, when a young couple around my age walked in. Poor guy. He was holding about ten shopping bags and the girl was basically giggling and suffocating him with her lips. If Esme saw them she'd kick them out. She's the boss around here. She once kicked out two teenage girls for their non-stop laughing and "hideous outfits"

It's Chanel code that you have to greet every customer no matter how hideous they dress or how publicly affectionate they are being, so I went up to them reluctantly. Of course they didn't even look my way. And then I recognized the girl with half dread and half amusement. Lacey Stewart from my old school…queen of all popular cows and slut faced bitches (_it's true!!?) _God I hated her. Kaia and I used to call her Stew Wart. No, no, no it was …wart stew, I think. Oh those days… when I didn't have a single worry except Wart Stew and company ……well……and other things.

"Hi, welcome to Chanel, how may I help you?". Cue fake smile and lovely posture.

The "how may I" bit used to be very hard when I first started out. See, in the land of Chanel saying "how _can_ I" instead, is like …telling someone annoying to just fuck off. It's much easier to say, but apparently it's ruder.

The man looked at me blankly, then shrugged off Lacey. She looked at me once, gasped loudly and then laughed.

"Oh my _god_! Is that _you_, Elizabeth??" she practically yelled at me. "Fuck, it's been _sooooooo _long…" she then lowered her voice "How's you and…you know…" and then she smirked evilly at me. Pause. "I heard what happened. Gosh, you must be sooo sad. And oh my god, you're_ so_ tiny!!" she said in fascination. "Is everything …fine with…… you?" she smiled, then stared me up and down, and snickered. What a witch. I cannot believe how she said that "you" part. Like I'm not noticing her evil ways. I think I might just ignore her... _maybe_

"I'm fine" I said slowly. But she was already gone, shuffling through the racks and messing up the clothes I had just so tediously ordered. I only noticed him speak as I was about to march up to that cow and punch its lovely perfect little face. Big, more like.

"Hey, I'm William…Turner" said …William. He smiled genuinely for the first time.

"Oh" I said, defeated. I really _was _going to punch her. "Err…N-Nice to meet you, I'm-"

"Elizabeth"

I blinked. "You know me?"

"Well…um…says on your name tag.." he smiled pathetically, looking at my name tag, and just happening to look for _too _long. What a perve. Ooh goody, I hope the wart is looking. But she's not. _Damn. _

_Right. OK then, fine_. I nodded and smiled, then walked away to let him do whatever he wanted with his blondie girlfriend. She obviously didn't want any help, so I just stayed at the desk, wishing for 5 o'clock.

I noticed the William guy was staring at me. I watched him through my hair, and yep he was just staring at my troubled self, like an algebra question he was trying to figure out. Let him. It shouldn't really bother me, I get it all the time. But there was something about the way he was looking at me that really bothered me.

Lacey purchased a bunch of stuff costing much _much _more than all the free things I've acquired from Chanel. I wasn't surprised of course. Back when we lived in London at my other school I thought _my_ dad was rich. And then I arrived here, and well… Lacey and her cronies used to make me feel like one of those poor kids living on streets in England.

I was so glad to see them leave that I only _just _noticed that Lacey had purposely knocked off one off the vases near the entrance door. It dropped to the ground and smashed so suddenly, I nearly didn't hear her talk.

"…………Shit…whoops" she giggled uncontrollably. "Sorry"

And then Lacey wart stew grasped her man and walked out, still laughing. I was plain horrified. If Esme saw her beloved vase smashed to pieces on the floor, she'd whip me if I didn't stop who did it. And I really, _really _didn't want to call her back in, but since I couldn't afford to pay for the vase, I had to.

Thank god they hadn't ran down the street, I really didn't want to go chasing after them. William and Lacey were standing outside around the window, arguing about something. Even after I'd finished sweeping up the remains of the vase they were still there. I just stared out at them from the desk, not knowing what the fuck to do. It looked pretty heated.

Finally(thank god) Lacey stomped in, attempting to bang the glass door. (But Chanel doors are very high-tech and bang-proof, hah!) She walked up to me and glared.

"You bitch!!" she hissed. I didn't even have time to be shocked, let alone speak before she continued. "I _saw _you flirting with him like an idiot and you'd better stay away from him got it??"

I was completely gob-smacked. I honestly don't know what I said _or _did, apart from "nice to meet you".

"Don't you _dare _play dumb, I saw you." She paused, smirking. "How's your imaginary husband going to feel about that??" she said, her voice dripping with mock sarcasm. "Oh wait, right…he doesn't want you anymore!

There was silence until I managed to speak. Then I fake laughed.

"Is that what you two were arguing about?" I smirked. "Moi??"

She just glared at me and then gasped. "No, you freak. He doesn't give a fuck about you, we were just laughing about how pathetic your attempts at flirting are."

"Wow… you guy's sure laugh weird. Pretty intense laughing" I nodded, really not offended about her rudeness.

She just glared at me, and then spoke. "We were laughing at you when you swept up that shitty vase, _and then_ we argued about how to get home" she spat, as if explaining to a baby. Her acting is quite amusing.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Fine, laugh at me. But are you going to pay for it now?" I said impatiently. It was already five. And Esme was in her office. I hoped she would come out _now. _But I didn't want to call her. I can handle a bitch all by myself.

Lacey just scoffed. "Fuck no!" she laughed. "It was an _accident, _pay for your precious vase yourself Liz" And then she smirked and turned to walk away.

"Fine, I'll have to call security then…wait no, Brom is in the office right behind me, I can tell him to handle this now if you like…or you can pay."

Ok that's a lie. Esme let him finished early, but I wish he hadn't. He would have been standing at the door like he usually does, and Lacey wouldn't have knocked it and I would be already home for fucks sake.

Lacey just turned around and glared at me for a few seconds, before marching up to the desk and slamming her card on the counter. I smiled.

"Eight thousand five hundred dollars thanks" I chirped brightly, enjoying the look on her face. "Cheque, savings or credit?"

Lacey smirked and raised her perfect eyebrows. "Pshh. Only eight thousand for that piece of crap? oh" she shrugged.

I nodded. Yup.

* * *

Unfortunately, I didn't have enough money in my wallet to pay for a cab, so I reluctantly walked to the subway so I could get home the awkward way. Awkward only because there were so many people and I didn't really want to be squished _and _stared at.

So there I was, standing alone on the platform like an idiot and waiting for the next one to come, when I got a tap on the shoulder. I turned around. It was William Turner, the pretty boy. He was much taller than me, and I look up, stunned, _what was he doing here? Shouldn't he be home with his girlfriend snuggling on the couch or something?_ But no, he was here and I had to stop looking surprised.

"Yeh?" I said quietly. Then I realized I sounded dead, so I cleared my throat briefly.

"Hey" he smiled.

"hi……"

"Remember me?"

"William?"

"Or you could call me Will." he answered genuinely. It was hard to tell if he was faking being nice or not.

"Ok…um" I said. Well I didn't _know _what to say. This was Lacey's boyfriend, the one who laughed at how pathetic my "flirting" was and who I was told to stay away from. Maybe they set this up. I bet Lacey's just around the corner, plotting more evil.

Will laughed, then looked concerned. "Look this is going to sound _really _stupid but…well…I sort of don't have any change at all, and I have to get home…I was wondering if I could borrow a few coins?" he explained, then quickly added "I'll pay you back though" he said.

I nearly smiled. Which I don't do a lot these days. "Um…yeh sure." I dug into my bag and reached for my wallet.

"I'm really sorry." he said.

"It's ok" I said, handing him a few coins.

"Thanks." said Will.

"It's fine" I said quietly.

And then we just stood there. Even one second seemed really long and uncomfortable. For some reason I suddenly got really annoyed at his presence.

"Ticket machines over there.." I averted my eyes and then turned to go.

"Wait" said Will. I blinked and gazed back up at him. "Um I just wanted to say sorry for…what happened today." He said somewhat sincerely.

I nodded "Its fine" I said in monotone.

"I know she was being really rude and I didn't say anything to-"

"No it's really fine, I don't care" I said simply.

"Well it was still rude and I'm sorry"

"Don't be, you didn't do anything.."

"Ok then."

"Ok"

"So…where are you off to then?"

He didn't look like the crazy stalker type. "East 84th St" I answered, still in monotone. I couldn't believe he was still talking to boring old me.

"Across Central Park right? I have a cousin who lives around there. She's got a huge place" he remarked.

I nodded, at a loss of what to say. And just then my train finally arrived. A crowd of people began milling out of the doors and surrounding us.

"Well bye…" I said slowly

Will smiled and waved. "See ya. And thanks"

An hour later I had arrived home to find Kaia yelling on the phone to someone. Well, and hour

because I'd actually caught the wrong train then had to go back and start over. I make myself sad sometimes.

"… just go live with your parents then!!" she sounded like she was talking to some imbecile. I tried to sneak past her, but failed. She saw me and put a hand over the receiver, smiling doubtfully. "Hey Liz"

I managed to make my lips form into something like a half smile. We looked at each other for a split second, then I trudged to my room, locking the door behind me. I stood there for a while, thinking how Kaia's newly colored, shiny bronze hair had reminded of him so easily. Pathetic, really.

Just another night. I lay on my bed and cried.

* * *

So what do you think? I had this idea ages ago, in fact I wrote this a long time ago too, so I'll see how the reviews go, and if there good I'll continue it. It will be Elizabeth's P.O.V for one chapter then Will's the next and so on. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**I checked my first chapter and it was dated January 18****th**** of 2008! No idea how time has flown so quickly; means nearly two years since I last updated! Weird. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Will. January 18, 2008 **

I actually have no fucking idea why I'm here. I'm carrying more than Lacey's weight worth of glossy bags, tagging along with her like a puppy dog for fucks sake. That's if puppy dogs are meant to be personal slaves.

Actually fuck that, I do know why I'm here. Because she's Lacey and she's fucking perfect and after this shopping madness we're going back to mine and we're having mind-blowing sex even if it's meaningless. And anyway, I'll probably never get a girl like her ever again. In fact, I have no idea why she's still with me, she's a practically a millionaire and I'm just a sex-crazed jazz guy from nowhere. Well, London to be exact but I don't think she even knows that, she just thinks my accent is 'adorable'.

"Lace?" I said, as nicely as possible. "Are we finished yet?"

Lacey doesn't even acknowledge me, which is a good sign I think. That means she's too tired (finally) and we can walk right past Chanel and she wont even know it. Oh wait, she's typing with furious speed into her Blackberry. Even better. Perfect. Until…."Yep after Chanel okay, honey?" she said in a bored voice.

No. No fucking way in hell am I going in there. Not with all the powdered, suited, botoxed women offering me man perfume branded with double C's. After a second I realized I had said this out loud. Amazing.

Lacey turned around, her strawberry blond curls whipping me painfully across the face. I gritted my teeth, trying to remain nonchalant. She positively smoldered at me, batting her big, blue, kohl-lined eyes.

"Please?" she said in a heartbroken voice, while managing to pout at the same time. I stare at her lips. _She's yours, Will, all yours. But not anymore if you don't get your ass into Chanel. _

Oh fuck it. Chanel, here I come.

---

I am a hundred percent aware that Lacey is kissing me. Which would have been more than fine if she were doing it at uni, or in front of Jack, or anywhere except in front of the entire Chanel staff. It was a bit embarrassing actually.

"Hi, Welcome to Chanel, how may I help you?"

I managed to grab hold of Lacey and shrug her off. Something that I've never had to, or wanted to do. Weird.

The girl was slightly shorter than Lacey, with light brown hair cascading over her shoulders. But much thinner than Lacey, which I didn't think could be possible. Fuck I'm such a wanker. It's almost second nature for me to compare every other girl I meet to Lacey.

"Oh my GOD is that _you _Elizabeth?" Lacey said, or rather squawked.

_Elizabeth. Her name is Elizabeth._

I look at Elizabeth, noticing her almond shaped eyes. She almost looked…lost. Or maybe that's just me.

I know Lacey's a bitch and all, but her words seemed to be getting ruder by the second. Maybe she and Elizabeth were enemies. But then again, Lacey's enemies with everyone. She hates all women. Except herself, of course.

"Fuck its been soooooooo long!" Lacey yells excitedly, eyeing Elizabeth like she was her science experiment. She finally lowered her voice. "I heard about what happened…gosh you must be _so_ sad…and oh my god you are so _tiny! _Is everything okay…with…you?"

There was a long silence. I stood there with Lacey's many carrier bags, feeling like an idiot. I felt like defending Elizabeth but I was pretty sure that both women would be freaked out by that.

"I'm fine" Elizabeth said. I smiled at her but she didn't notice. Lacey was already over at the far side of the store, shuffling through racks of dresses. So I dropped the bags on the floor awkwardly and held out my hand.

"Hi. I'm William." I smile. "Turner"

"Oh" she said, somewhat reluctant. "Err…n-nice to meet you I'm-"

"Elizabeth" I said. Elizabeth, Elizabeth, Elizabeth.

Hang on, what the fuck is wrong with me? Why am I repeating her name in my head like some psycho stalker?

She looked a little taken aback. God I hope I didn't actually say Elizabeth three times out loud. No, no I couldn't of. I'm not _that _mad. "You know me?"

No I don't…not yet. Hmm. Maybe I can purchase something and then get the store number on the receipt, which hopefully might be her number. Oh shit what _am_ I thinking. I glanced over at Lacey. She doesn't seem to have read my mind.

I made up an excuse. "Well um…it says on your name tag" I said, eyeing the elegant scrawl. _Elizabeth_

Fuck it why am I repeating her goddamn name?!

When I snapped back out of it Elizabeth was actually gone. She was behind a glossy black counter, But I couldn't see her face.

I looked at her, not really knowing if she was doing the same. Why had she just disappeared? I was more than curious. She can't read minds can she?

Suddenly for some reason I got annoyed. Annoyed at her for just walking away from me. I was just saying 'Hi'. Was there anything wrong with that? I contemplated marching over to her to ask her what the fuck I did wrong. _Oh hi Elizabeth, have we met before? Oh yeh, we did! Just then, I think. And you just left. Why? For your information I was looking at your name tag Elizabeth, nothing else to see. _

Except your deep, chocolaty brown eyes, your pillowly soft lips and the way you're cheekbones could make even Lacey's jealous. Oh fuck I am a selfish prick. But honestly, no one had ever walked away from me. This Elizabeth intrigued me.

I sat myself down on the plush suede sofa and pretended to be interested in what was inside the big bags of Lacey's I was carrying. That didn't work out so I ended up playing snake on my phone. That didn't work out either; I kept smashing into myself.

Finally, when Lacey was done (and by 'done' I mean bought half the shop) We left. Or so I thought. There was a big crashing sound, and Lacey seemed to be giggling at a broken vase on the floor. It didn't take me long to figure out she was the one who did it…and probably on purpose as well.

Before I could bend down to pick up the big pieces of glass, Lacey yanked me by the arm out of the store, carrier bags and all.

Once outside, I plunked the bags on the pavement and we both spoke at the same time. I said the reasonable, and Lacey said the well…unimaginable. I thought she couldn't read minds.

"Lacey I think y-we should go back and help pay for that-"

"What the fuck is your problem?-"

There was silence, as we both thought about what we had each said. Then, we spoke again at the same time.

"_My _problem???"

"you want me to _pay?"_

We stare at each other, and I swear if this were one of those cartoon shows Lacey would be shooting steam out of her ears by now. I decided to shut my mouth and let her speak. Obviously not the best idea. Not if I wanted to defend myself, that is.

"Don't think I didn't see you flirting with that anorexic bitch-"

"I-"

"I _saw_ you fucking staring at her the whole-"

"La-"

"-time. You think I don't know what you were thinking? And now you want me to _pay _for that hideous vase?"

"Lace-"

"Don't _Lace _me."

I give up. Fuck her, it would never have worked out anyway. "Fine, go then. You can go run off with your bags and I'll go in and pay for it" I shoved all the bags into her hands, but she didn't take them. So I dropped them on the floor. She obviously didn't trust me to be with Elizabeth alone. Jealous old hag.

"You think I can't pay for a stupid fucking _vase?"_ Lacey practically yelled at me, outraged. I watched as she barged through the glass doors, horrified that she would smash them into pieces as well.

* * *

"Why d'you do it?" I asked her, livid. Lacey had just paid for the vase and we were standing a few shops down from Chanel, both staring daggers at each other.

"What?" she hissed.

"You knocked the vase on purpose, Lacey, we're not _all _imbeciles" I said, keeping my voice even.

"Are you calling me an imbecile?' she said incredulously. She looked deranged. I ignored her.

"Why?"

"Why…do…you…_care?" _she spat, a scowl decorating her perfect mouth.

I was at a loss of what to say. I know even know why I care. Lacey usually does things like this. I should have predicted this would happen, for gods sake.

"If you want Elizabeth, fine." she glared daggers at me. "But you'll be sorry"

Then she was walking away, all her bags still at my feet. Hang on, this can't be happening. Not over a fucking vase. Lacey can't be dumping _me. _This is all wrong. I quickly grasp the heavy bags and catch up to her easily. Then I shove the bags into her hands.

"Thanks" she smirked.

She then began walking away at lightning speed, so I yelled out at her, "By the way, its over" like it was no big deal. Several people turned to look from me to Lacey. I knew that would infuriate her. It was nothing for _me_, but I don't think anyone's ditched Lacey, ever. Especially on 5th avenue for the whole world to see. I've achieved in something.

Lacey stopped in her tracks and marched right back up to me. She looked at me in a second of silence, and then laughed. Peals of girly, Lacey laughter. So I laughed genuinely too. But the moment I started laughing I regretted it. She slapped me across the face so fast I couldn't grab hold of her perfectly manicured hand. I blinked half a dozen times, furious.

"What the _fuck?-" _was all I could say, because she was talking again.

"_Who _said it's over?" she asked, incredulous.

"Myself, obviously"

Lacey looked scandalized. "You can't break up with _me_. _I_ was the one who ditched _you_" she said like a 5 year old chucking a fit.

"When was that?" I asked innocently. I was fucking enjoying watching her squirm.

"Just then, when I said you'll be sorry" she spat. "And William Turner, you _will _be sorry" Lacey glared at me one last time, and held her hand out towards the street. About three cabs stopped for her almost immediately, and she smirked, obviously pleased with herself.

I searched my pockets for my wallet, hopefully I still had enough change to hail a cab home. After minutes of groping myself like an idiot, I mentally punched my self: I'd chucked my phone along with my wallet in one of Lacey's carrier bags. Fuck. Oh well, at least I still had my keys.

I looked about. Lacey was no where in sight. I thought about going back to Chanel to ask to use the phone. But it was probably closed by now, and anyway, Jack would pick me up, but laugh at me the whole way back. I was _not _going to tell him Lacey stole my wallet. So I angrily headed in the direction of the central train station, cursing her the whole time. Fucking bitch.

Finally I arrived, and was arisen with a new challenge. I needed money to buy a stupid ticket. I searched amongst the crowd of New Yorkers, hoping to see someone who looked friendly, or even better, I knew.

And then I saw her.

Elizabeth, of course. She was standing just a few meters away from me, staring at the train tracks. I made myself over to her, bumping into an elderly woman on the way.

"Sorr-"

But she blocked my view from Elizabeth and gave me the two finger salute, before stalking away. I was momentarily shocked, what the fuck?? I felt like the gods were cursing me. Nevertheless, I made my way towards to Elizabeth, more than irritated.

I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around, surprised. Or maybe annoyed, I couldn't tell.

"Yeh?" she said, clearing her throat.

"Hey" I said, friendly at once. Maybe this time 'hey' will work better than 'hi'

"hi…"

"Remember me?" I asked. Of course she remembered me. Then-boyfriend of queen bitchface Lacey.

"William?"

"Or you can call me Will" I smiled.

"Oh…kay. Um…" Great, now she thought I was some egotistical bastard who wanted to get her number. _Which I do. _I decided to get on with it, she obviously didn't give a fuck about me. She probably had a boyfriend. He was probably a dickhead, no wonder she always looked so sad. _I can change that…_ I was about to say this out loud before I stopped myself. _Just ask her what you came here for_

* * *

By the time I'd got back to my flat it was well past dinner and I was still thinking about her. Elizabeth, that is. I tried to forget about her by paying extra attention to placing the key into the lock and opening the door

As usual Jack was making out with some giggling blond girl on the sofa. Typical. I didn't even look twice at them, just hearing was enough. I headed straight for the fridge. I took out a coke and downed half the can in one big gulp whilst heading for my room, scowling at the back of the sofa. _Thanks for rubbing it in my face Jack. Thanks for making out with some chick who looks exactly like Lacey. Hang on…_

Lacey.

Fucking, evil, twisted _bitch._ It was her. I watched them from behind, stunned. Jack and Lacey. My best mate and now ex-girlfriend, undressing each other right in front of me. I suddenly realized that I didn't expect any less from Lacey. This was probably her way of paying me back for embarrassing her earlier. But Jack…

"Hi" was all I said.

Lacey squealed, and they both looked around at me. Lacey was first to speak, as always.

"Oh _hey_ ex-boyfriend!" she said, waving at me like a little child and grinning evilly. Bitch. After that, nobody spoke. I looked at Jack, who seemed to have developed a sudden interest in the yellow cushion. He cleared his momentarily then looked at me sheepishly before averting his eyes back to the cushion.

"_Told _you so" said Lacey simply. She chuckled to herself then walked over to the fridge and grabbed a vodka, still in her lace bra and knickers. Told me what? You're an evil whore? I already knew that. Jack's a bloody wanker? Knew that too. In fact, this isn't the first time he's slept with one of my girlfriends, Lacey, sorry to disappoint.

"I dump you so you go off and have sex with Jack?" I said quietly. "Real classy, Lace"

"oral sex to be exact" she corrected me lightly, then grinned widely at me.

I didn't understand how that could be any better. Or worse, for that matter. I was at a loss of what to say, so I just stared at her, infuriated. Jack was nowhere to be seen, of course.

"I did say you'll be sorry, didn't I?" Lacey asked, sipping the blue-ish liquid innocently. Bitch. Skank. Whore.

"I'll tell you the truth you worthless whore- I'm not sorry" I said, almost inaudibly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Elizabeth. January 19, 2008**

There was a knock on my door and it could only be Kaia, either offering me some of her truly disastrous minestrone soup or inviting me to another one of her girls night outs… or maybe both. I rolled out off bed and opened the door, a little surprised she wasn't holding any bowls of red mush.

"Hey Liz" she said, almost carefully as if I'd blow up any second. I felt a little guilty for a second. But it's not like she doesn't have billions of nice, _normal _people she can talk to.

"Hi"

"Umm…my cousin's going to stay here for a while…is that okay?" Kaia asked somewhat timidly. Timid my arse. Kaia's always been a good actress. Well to be honest she's always been good at everything.

_Great. Another one of your glamorous cousins, sisters, friends your was hoping to befriend me with. _

K looked at me, offended. Shit, I must have said that out loud. I'm going fucking delirious.

"Well no that wasn't the reason…… but would it hurt t-to _talk _and-and have friends? Jeez. Sorry" she muttered.

"I have friends" I said hotly.

She sighed, looking at me with disdain. Well fuck her. So she's got her perfect life at perfect NYU with her perfect rich lawyer boyfriend and

"Sorry. I wasn't saying you don't have- look lets just forget about it I'm just asking your permission" She said.

"Yeah, sure" I said reluctantly. She was the one paying three-quarters of the rent after all.

"great! h-"

My phone rang, and caller id turned out to be dad. What a surprise.

I stared at the screen. "Err… sorry, I gotta take this." I whispered "Night anyway" I said to Kaia.

She nodded. "Oh yeh, right. Sure! But um -"

I pressed the reject button and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I said loudly. Kaia took the bait and closed my door. I chucked the lousy phone on my bed and glared at it for a more than a while, seething for no apparent reason. Unfortunately, my Oscar worthy stillness was interrupted by a gigantic growling sound coming from my stomach. I stared down at it. It's pathetic really.

Then, in my delirious state I laughed down at it, laughed probably for the first time in months, until tears were coming out of my eyes, the kind of laughter were you don't even make sound- I laughed until I couldn't breathe and and …and started to feel faint. I shut the hell up at once, taking deep breathes Fucking stomach. Hopefully it'll be the death of me. It makes another whining noise, and its so goddamn annoying.

Oh fuck it. All my poor tummy's had today are coffee and cigarettes. And cigs don't even count- I bet it's really jealous of my lungs ha. It bloody deserves at least something. I grabbed the phone and ordered pizza, defeated.

You win this time.

Oh my fucking god. I am giving my stomach a _persona_. I guess I'm seriously fucked up.

Suddenly a cold breeze blew into my room from the open window. Cold. _So cold. _It occurs to me I haven't had a nice hot shower in two days, and I gladly turn the silver knobs to full blast.

--

When the bell rang I was still in my bathrobe, but too hungry to care. I felt ready to faint, actually. But its probably what I deserve for being such a retard all the time. I pressed the green buzzer, "-I'm here-" almost smelling the pizza traveling up the lifts. Then I leaned against the door, hoping Kaia would come out of her room and see _me _with pizza and never question me again. Really, the look on her face would be priceless. I smiled to myself. Then-a knock on the door had me jumping in shock, but also relief- I hadn't ever been this excited about pizza in a very long time. I grabbed my purse out of my 2.55 and flung the door open, still looking for a twenty.

When I actually looked up I must have looked pretty retarded.

"You…_again_…" I said softly, a little breathless. Maybe I was hallucinating as a result of my apparent anorexia. But honestly- this was the _third_ time I'd seen him in a matter of a few hours. I mean, it was _him…again. _All tall and dark haired-that William, again, right there in front an Indian guy carrying my pizza. I was still holding my twenty in the air. It was a long while before anyone spoke.

"Hi" he said a little sheepishly.

I cringed. "Sorry. That was rude" I swallowed. "… did you follow me?" I said in amazement. I really don't _think_ he did, but what the fuck else?

"What? No!" He was positively blushing. I couldn't tell if he was lying or not. Another world-record of a silence.

"I uh-um-well… does Kaia live here by any chance?" he said, obviously embarrassed. It actually took me more than a minute to realize that he was the cousin Kaia was talking about.

"Ohhhhhhhh" I sounded like an idiot. A tired, dizzy, starved, stupid _idiot_! How on earth could I think he was following _me? _I ran a hand through my still-wet hair. God I must look attractive. Why do I even care? "Sorry… I-"

"-Excuse me miss, I give you pizza- you want? where's my money?" The pizza guy behind William looked impatient. I blinked half a dozen times, having totally forgotten. Then I gave him my note and he handed me my pizza, which I set onto the nearest surface in sight. I was so embarrassed that the growling of my stomach had disappeared. Then I realized I was still in my fluffy pink bathrobe… but I didn't care either. It was like my feet had been super-glued to the ground. William was frowning at me the whole time. We spoke at the same time.

"I should get cha-"

"She didn't tell you I was sta-"

More silence.

"-staying?" William finished

"Yeh she mentioned it" In fact she really did; I just didn't want listen. And I'f I'd just listen then I wouldn't be here looking like a train wreck and making a complete idiot of my self. Shit shit _shit. _

"Right" He looked at me strangely.

"I was-my phone sorta rang while she was mentioning it and-and"

"Oh well"

"Yeah. I-I live with Kaia"

"Great! I mean…that's-obvious I-I guess"

Well great, he must think I'm socially inept. Which I guess I am, but still… _FUCK Elizabeth why do you even care what he thinks?! _I was too into my crazy thoughts to notice that through both of our stuttering, Kaia had appeared, and was looking between the both of us confusedly.

"You two know each other?" she sad incredulously. William turned to her but didn't speak until he found the right words, or apparently the right words in his opinion.

"Well Elizabeth kinda helped me get home! And… thanks to her I am now _certain _Lacey's a whore and she can go fuck Jack how ever many times she likes 'cause I don't give a fuck about her or _Jack."_

Kaia and I stared at him. He sounded lethal. With good reason though. I think.

He turned to me. "So thanks, really"

I didn't know entirely why he was thanking me- I hadn't yet registered all of his previous words. All I got was 'Lacey's a whore'. Righteously said.

"Oh. Well you're… welcome." I had no idea what else to say.

"So you do know each other then! Great. That's great!" Kaia was beside herself with exitement. For me, probably. Elizabeth knows someone…fantastic! I refrained from saying 'I told you so' out loud.

"So what happened anyway?" she continued.

William looked at her comically. "I told you already…, after you yelled at me to go live with my parents? Who by the way, are in Vancouver, my kind, caring relative"

"Will, I'm so sorry! I didn't know- you didn't even tell me 'till after I-I said that. I'm sorry! Sorry!" Kaia actually looked sorry. " And anyway, I warned you didn't I? Lacey always been a bitch and she doesn't deserve you and your handsome-ness. So forget about her! Which I'm sure you already have!" She smiled widely. I wish I could be like her sometimes. Honestly Kaia's _always_ cheerful. About anything and everything.

"But I didn't mean that, I meant you know- what happened after- how did you two meet??" Kaia continued.

William and I looked at each other for a fleeting, millisecond of a moment. But none of us spoke. Kaia did not look ready to give up.

'work' I shrugged

'traino' William muttered.

Kaia grinned widely. Not that she stopped grinning at any stage of this, this strange conversation. "cool two met twice? Whoa that's awesome, seriously. It's like good karma or whatever its called. epiphany! No not that… ooh pizza! Goody…who ordered pizza?" she sounded genuinely confused alright. Ha.

"Me" I said, very quietly. Kaia was obviously shocked, judging by the first round of silence since she had arrived.

"Great!" said Kaia enthusiastically. "Pepperoni, my _favorite_! Have some!" She shoved a piece at me, smiling, right in front of William of course. It was like I was a baby who had to be force fed. I wanted to kill her. I stared at the greasy slice in front of my face and felt slightly nauseous at the thought of eating that-_thing_ after what had just happened.

"I'm not hungry anymore" I said slowly. "I think I'll go to bed. 'Night"

"Wait-You can't go to bed!" Kaia blurted out.

"Why"? I said, light-headed. I needed to go to bed. If I didn't I would faint in front of everyone.

"Well I have to leave!"

"So?-"

"-Like, right now"

I eyed her strangely. She was up to something. "Where?" I asked. She couldn't be going anywhere at 9pm on a weekday.

"Out! With Scott!-" She smiled brightly.

Bullshit "w-"

"-so you should show Will around this place because I'm already late! Bye guys!" Then she was out the door in the blink of an eye.

I stared after the door in shock. Obviously she'd probably been planning it all along. She probably wants me to get along with him and then fall in love with him or something. It's not the first time she's done something like this. But I didn't, well couldn't protest. Anyway, I owed it to William, being so rude before.

"Um…this is the living room and that's the kitchen-" (I pointed to the kitchen) My room behind there ( I pointed in the direction of my room) "- bathroom-" ( I pointed to the bathroom) other bathroom, dining room, Kaia's room…her shoe room … study, you can sleep there I guess"

"This place is huge" he remarked.

"Mhm"

There was a ghastly silence as I tried to figure out what else to say. I don't think I've spoken this many words to one person, let alone in one day, in a long, long time. I looked anywhere but him. I don't even know why.

Then, as if not enough unbelievable things had happened throughout the day, we both said the exact same thing.

"I'm sorry about before"

The same words at the same fucking time- although I think he was looking at me while I was still staring at the floor. But still- unbelievable enough for me to tear my gaze away from the floor, to him.

"Um I meant being so rude and all…" I said in barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry for being rude too" William said quietly.

"You weren't rude, that was Lacey" I said twelve semitones higher, somewhat accusatory. But seriously, he can't take the blame for that evil bitch.

"No I was rude, I thought you were being rude but you weren't"

I had to take extra time to think because I felt so exhausted. "Oh… Why did you think that?"

"Well you kinda walked away and I thought…never mind I'm an-"

"When was that?" I made an effort to speak normally. Last time I spoke I sounded like a child.

"Er Chanel"

"Oh"

"Sorry"

Sorry? "Why?" Shit. I swear he'd just told me. Something is seriously wrong with my brain. Or maybe not, seeing as I still have the ability to mentally abuse myself. Oh, god.

William stared at me like I was a lunatic, then chuckled.

"Goodnight Elizabeth. Sleep well" he said, smiling and all like usual.

I nodded slowly, then dashed quickly to my room, never looking back.

---

A/N Just to answer everyone's questions, Will only asked Elizabeth for change so he could buy a ticket, which was why he went there in the first place…nothing else, ;)

Thank you everyone for your reviews- they make my day! despite tons of exams/homework, piano practicing for my competition with $4000 1st prize…haha anyway I'm trying as hard as I can to fit in time for this story- because I really want to finish it!


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry, honestly. I wrote this so, so long ago and always thought 'okay I'm putting it up now' then reading through it and editing and changing things till I forgot to put it up, or the internet connection went weird again. I'm really sorry, but I really hope you still like to follow my story. I think this is a funny chapter, but explains a lot about Elizabeth too. On with the story**

**Will January 20 2008**

"Come back William, you know you want to" said Jack lazily. I stared incredulously at the phone for a few seconds before putting it back to my ear.

"What the hell do you mean I _want _to? Are you insane? I'm living with two women in a million dollar apartment complete with sauna, facing Central Park. Oh and did I mention the elevator works as well?"

Jack just laughed. "I think you might be exaggeratin' a bit- you clearly can't handle living with two women William. Just- come back"

I laughed to myself. Jack, Jack bloody Sparrow begging me to "come back".

"What, so I can watch you and Lace suck face? I think I'll pass"

"Will, she's not here anymore" Jack said calmly.

"Anymore? Well of course- why would she still be there if you're done with h-"

"No, I told her to leave as soon as you left"

"Told who? Lacey? Or Em? Or was it Mel? Or maybe all of my girlfriends?… Oh yeh, that'd be right"

Jack sighed. "I'm sorry, I sincerely am sorry." Jack sounded like he was mourning someone's death. Not that he'd ever mourn _anyone's _death. But he changed his tone almost immediately. "And anyway, what do you mean _all _of your girls- I never even looked twice at whatshername redhead chick"

Goddamn I wish he were here, I would've punched him. "Am I supposed to feel lucky?"

"Now that's not what I meant"

"So?"

"So…you… can come back now. Please." Jack even sounded uncomfortable. If I wasn't so pissed off at him I'd be laughing my face off.

"No thanks" I said sourly.

"but I said I'm sorry!"

"But you're clearly _not_ sorry" I pointed out.

"I'm lonely" Jack feigned sadness.

I had to laugh. "What the fuck Jack? You, of all people are not bloody _lonely_- in fact I bet there's some new chick next to you right now"

"That is absolutely not true"

"Jack, this is pointless. If you call me again I swear I'm coming over there to kill you-"

"you promise?"

"What???"

"Do you promise me that if I call again you'll come over here and kill me William" he repeated in monotone, as if talking to an imbecile. I just hung up the phone and sighed. Before I could even turn it off Jack called again. I let it ring and vibrate in my hand, humming along to the Mario theme that was my ringtone.

To my horror, Kaia appeared from behind and yanked it off me. She hit the little green button and held it to her ear. Shit.

"Hello?"

I got up and lunged at the phone, but she quickly darted away from me.

"So _this_ is the notorious Jack Sparrow! how very unpleasant it is to meet you!"

Oh, god. And I couldn't even hear what Jack was saying.

"Aww poor you Jack, all lonely and by yourself, maybe if you hadn't had sex with your best mates' girlfriend you wouldn't be so lonely!"

There was a long pause while Jack tried to think of some witty comeback, no doubt.

"What?" she practically sang. In fact she sounded so much like Lacey, I was impressed. "Who say's Will's lonely? He's got me!"

I stared at her in disbelief, trying not to laugh. "What the- K you can't- he knows you're my _cousin" _

She didn't listen to me but instead giggled into the phone, obviously having the time of her life. "What do you mean incest?" she said, giving a ridiculous giggle. "I'm not his cousin, my name's Penny Rose! haven't you heard of me?"

I listened on, mortified. "Who the hell is Penny Rose, some famous prostitute?" I whisper-yelled at her. She laughed back silently, shrugging.

"Pity Jack, pity. Ooh! I gotta go, Will needs me. Bye bye Jaaaack!" she said in a sickly sweet tone. I nearly gagged. Kaia threw the phone on the couch and doubled over laughing. Pretty soon I was joining her.

"Penny Rose?" I wheezed.

She just laughed at me harder.

--

"That girl is evil, I'm telling you! and- I'm more than glad that you ditched her. And can I just say- I told you so" she said in a child's voice, wiggling her finger.

I groaned. "I get it now, K"

"She is like, Satan's best friend you know, how the hell and why did you fall for her?" She sighed, shaking her head at me. I only felt more pathetic with all her exaggerated actions and facial expressions.

"I said I _get it _Kaia. Thanks. Sorry for not listening to your advice. So can we please finish dissecting my relationship with that crazy bitch now?" I took a sip of the hundred dollar wine Kaia had bought us to celebrate the end of my so called relationship.

Kaia went on as if not even hearing me. "You know…. in the last term of junior year she snuck weed into Elizabeth's locker, and Liz got nearly got expelled for possession of illicit drugs" she said, in such a light tone I was confused.

"You cannot be serious" I said slowly.

She scoffed. "Do I look serious?"

I looked at her. "No. You have chocolate on your nose" I said pointedly. She narrowed her eyes at me. I gulped. "just kidding, you look fantastic"

She sighed loudly and then licked the chocolate off her nose. Honestly Kaia can do the weirdest things. "Will shut _up_ okay, I'm _serious" _she said, albeit rolling her eyes. "Anyway, look what happened the last time you didn't believe me- Lacey got naked with Jack" she pointed out like a smartass.

"But why would she do that??" I murmmured.

"Um, _duh. _Haven't we discussed that already?_" _she said, staring at me with a disbelieving look.

I sighed. "God K, you _know _what I mean. Why would she put weed in Elizabeth's locker?" I said, frustrated.

Kaia sighed again. "Well she just didn't like the fact that her boyfriend had a stupid crush on Liz. Liz didn't even know or care though, she wasn't into guys or parties" she shrugged. "Anyway, Lacey decided to get rid of Liz because she thought she was a, quote, 'upcoming threat to the hierarchy' "

I was honestly speechless. Hierarchy?

"Well they found out it was Lacey right?" I demanded.

"Yeh, but Elizabeth's dad pulled her out of school anyway. After everything happened, her dad decided that school was a too much of a dangerous place to be and told her to homeschool til' senior"

"Wow" I remarked. I'd never known anyone who was home-schooled.

"Liz didn't mind, I don't think. Not after a while at least. I think she really _liked_ being at home and not having to worry about everything associated with upper-east side high school" Kaia confessed. "I'm not sure though, I was a really lousy friend to her." she mumbled.

I raised an eyebrow.

Kaia just looked at me uncomfortably. "Please don't ask"

I shrugged. Kaia hesitated briefly before continuing slowly.

"Besides, she'd flip with she found out I told you all this…so…-"

"I know nothing" I assured her. "What about Lace, she would've got chucked out of school right?"

Kaia laughed loudly. "No way. Her parents like, own the thing. And several other skyscrapers." she stared humorously at me. "I thought you would know??"

I scowled. Come to think of it, Lacey and I've never actually had a proper conversation without us either getting into some argument or ending up naked. Some relationship.

"anyway, the whole time I didn't even _know- _she just told me she was moving school. I just believed her and never called for two years" she muttered, almost inaudible.

"And you wonder why she doesn't exchange conversation with you?"

"I know, I was a pathetic friend if I ever was one, but that's not the whole reason we don't talk" she said miserably.

"There's more?" I questioned.

Kaia sighed heavily. "She'll honestly kill me if she finds out I t-"

"I promise I wont say a word" I cut in.

"Okay. Well she had this boyfriend you see…'cause her dad let her go back to school for senior year for exams and stuff. Anyway, his name was Edward and he was new to the school the year before… and they were so, _so so _close. In fact she stopped hanging out with us in favor the Cullens table… which is understandable since I wasn't a very good friend but anyway…he was _so _weird. And _so unbelievably _gorgeous. Like, some sort of god in human form! A-"

Kaia stopped, probably seeing my facial expression. "What?!" she exclaimed indignantly. "It's true!!"

I chuckled. "yeah okay, go on"

"Anyway," she eyed me evilly. " he sort of _changed _her…like…they were completely obsessed with each other, you could tell…and the Cullen's were really strange, they _all _looked like Gucci models and like, they never seemed to eat anything at lunch, but for some reason they still looked a lot healthier than Liz who'd lost a bunch of weight and she like… became _attached _to him. It was really weird. Lacey was furious of course, since Edward never dated anyone and he was Liz's first ever boyfriend, maybe that's why-"

"first?" I cut in. "I don't believe that."

"Oh no, you caught me lying! I guess I'll just shutup now" she sneered at me sarcastically.

"No no! I'm sorry! I just thought that's weird…I-"

She sighed loudly. "She was home-schooled for the majority of high school remember? And why do you care?" she narrowed her eyes at me.

I just shrugged, afraid of saying the wrong thing in which case Kaia would probably stop telling me everything about Elizabeth.

"well anyway she'd gotten more and more distant and weird and I was kind of worried! so…I told her dad" she whispered. "and then her dad flew back a week later -from work in London or something- straight away and went completely crazy at the sight of her 'cause she'd changed so much and all…and then her dad told, well yelled at Edward to leave "or else" And then when he found out Edward still hadn't left the next day he told her if _she _agreed to go to some psychiatrist to make her eat right again he would let Edward stay, so she went. But then after that Edward ditched her anyway and left New York and hasn't come back since."

I stared at her, bewildered. I didn't move my mouth until everything made sense. But it didn't. I mean, what a wanker. Jack could be my best mate compared to this Edward 'god-like' dude.

"After all that he ditched her? And he hasn't even tried to contact her?" I said, loathing his guts already.

"That's the thing, he has." Kaia looked uncomfortable. "He used to write letters but…I kept them from Liz, and eventually she found out. And now she hates me"

I stared at her in disbelief. "I wonder why" I remarked.

"Will I had no choice, if she read them she'd try to find a way to get to him and the whole point was for her to think he didn't want her anymore- Her dad and Edward even told me that he wasn't good for her and that him leaving was the best way. But I couldn't let her see the letters 'cause she'd get even more depressed and try to find him. And then after a while he stopped writing because she never replied. And then when she found out what I did she wrote this twenty page letter to him and then _he _never wrote back" Kaia looked near tears.

"Please don't hate me" she added, sounding desperate.

I swallowed uncomfortably, taking it all in. "Why didn't he just call?"

"Elizabeth's dad confiscated her phone and when she'd gotten a new one she'd forgotten his number and he obviously didn't know hers anymore."

"But then how does he know where you live?" I pushed.

"I told him…by mistake. He still had my number and he rang me to ask if she was doing alright and where was she living, and I told him she was living with me, so he automatically knew where because he's been here before with when I had a party for my 18th.And I asked him not to call, and so he didn't. I never thought he'd start _writing _to her or anything, I meant not call as in not contact! And anyway, who _writes letters?_"

She took a deep breath.

"So Elizabeth has every reason ro hate me" she concluded.

I just nodded, then poured another glass of wine for us both. I handed Kaia one and she took a big slurp then grabbed me violently. Deep red wine spilled all over my shirt. I groaned.

"Shit! Sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Suddenly feel the urge to injure me? Doesn't matter weakling you didn't even come close." I growled, grabbing a bunch of tissues and attempting to dry my shirt.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "No, spill wine on you" she said sarcastically. "I was just going to tell you NOT to tell Elizabeth anything I said to you."

"Why would I do that? Remind her of everything she already knows?" I asked.

"Will, you jerk! You know what I mean. If you tell her what I told you…she'll murder me. But not before I kill you first." she warned.

"I'm not an idiot okay, _obviously _I won't say a word." I put an arm around her neck to attempt to look comforting, but she yanked it away and then screamed.

"Will! What the hell! You spilt wine all over me! Ughhh my hair!!"

I laughed at her, hair all wet and dripping. "No _you _did, when you rejected my brotherly comforting arm"

Kaia scowled at me with disgust. "Ew, you're not my _brother, _idiot"

I laughed again. "You're right, Penny Rose""

---


End file.
